True Love Never Dies
by joshrox116
Summary: ~*~ COMPLETE ~*~ Pacey/Joey love story. A bit lame, R&R please - be brutally honest! Also a big thank you to Kimmers for being my number 1 fan - I luv ya heaps! xoxox
1. Good News

"Honey, I'm home!"  
Joey Potter came running out of the kitchen to greet her boyfriend of 6 years.  
"Hey! How was work?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Ok, well, I got a promotion."  
"Pace, that's excellent! Why aren't you excited?"  
"Well Jo, the thing is, if I take the promotion-"  
"What do you mean if you take it?"  
"Jo, will you let me finish? If I take the promotion, we have to - I have to move to Boston."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh."  
"Well, I guess we'll have to start looking for a house!"  
"You wanna leave Capeside? You wanna leave Bessie and everyone?"  
"Yes - no, but I know how much this opportunity means to you Pace, and I know I would be devastated if you went without me."  
"Jo, I wouldn't go without you, that's why I'm asking you - are you sure you want to move to Boston?"  
"Yes Pace, I'm sure. I want to move to Boston with you."  
"Oh, Jo, thank you so much," he said relieved, picking her up and twirling her around.  
"Pacey!" She laughed. He set her down gently on the couch, and sat next to her.  
"Well, we don't need to worry about housing or anything," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because. Ok, my promotion? It's to Assistant Manager of Boston Harbor Marina, and they're housing us, right near the beach, but in a quiet area... kinda like Capeside."  
"How do you know it's kinda like here?"  
"I've been there before."  
"Oh, ok."  
"What time is it?" He asked suddenly.  
"Um... 9:45, why?"  
"Have we got time to... y'know?" He asked, the mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Pacey..." she said warningly.  
"What? I don't even get to celebrate my promotion with you?" He asked, feigning disappointment.  
"Oh, fine then. You're lucky I have this week off." She said, laughing as his breath tickled her neck.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pacey was jolted awake by his alarm.  
"7:00 already? Shit!" He exclaimed, rolling over to wake Joey, only to find she wasn't there.  
"Jo? Jo??" He called out.  
When no one replied, he got out of bed moaning.  
"Jo, where are you?" He called.  
He stopped suddenly and stood as quietly as possible. He crept towards the bathroom.  
"Jo? Are you in there?" He called through the door.  
"Pace?" She asked, and although it was muffled he could tell that she had been crying.  
"Oh, Jo, what's the matter?" His heart was falling... he hated seeing her upset.  
"Come and look for yourself," she said sniffling.  
He walked over to her and saw the pregnancy test lying on the bench.   
"Is it... is it negative?" He asked.  
"No... it's positive," she said bursting into tears again. He looked at her, confused.  
"Pacey, I'm pregnant"  
"Yeah, I got that. What's so bad about that?"  
"Well, we've never talked about this. I mean, I've always wanted to have children with you Pace, but I'll terminate if you don't want-"  
"-Jo, what makes you think I wouldn't want it? Jo, this is fantastic! We're gonna have a kid!" Pacey started dancing around the bathroom. Joey started laughing at him; he never was a very classy dancer.  
When he saw her laughing, he turned to her and pulled her of the seat of the toilet and twirled her around and around until they came into the kitchen.  
She collapsed into a chair, and he collapsed next to her.  
"Hey Pace, when are we moving?" Joey asked suddenly.  
"Um, in 4 weeks. Why?" He replied.  
"Well, we're gonna need to pack and say goodbye to everyone, and I'm gonna need to see a doctor," she said.  
"Why do you need to see a doctor?" He asked stupidly.  
"Did you pay any attention in PD class?"  
"No," he replied simply.  
"That's obvious. Anyhow, I need to see a doctor regularly to make sure that the pregnancy is going right."  
"What, the stork doesn't drop a bundle down the chimney?" He tried to sound upset.  
"No Pace, sorry to disappoint you," she replied, narrowing her eyes.  
"Jo, I'm sorry. Look, how about breakfast? I'll make you anything you want."  
"Ok, um... this sounds gross I know... but can you make me eggs, bacon, and hash browns with whipped cream?"  
"What?!" He exclaimed, "you want whipped cream on hash browns?" He grimaced.  
"Yeah, I know, it sounds disgusting, but I'm craving it," she replied simply.  
"Alright, alright, I'll make that for you if you go and make an appointment with the doctor while I make it. Deal?"  
"Deal. Thank you" she smiled.  
"No problem, as long as we get you sorted out."  
She laughed and left the room.   
5 minutes later she came back and said "3:30 this afternoon."  
"Cool. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course I do!"  
"Lucky it's my day off" he muttered.  
"Aren't you off until a week after we move?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah. And I'll probably get paternity leave as well around the time you're due to pop."  
"Pacey, that's disgusting!" She exclaimed, while he grinned at her. 


	2. How Far?

~*~ Chapter 2 - How Far? ~*~  
That afternoon, Pacey drove Joey to Capeside Medical Center. Joey had made her appointment with Dr. Harrison, who was new but specialized in obstetrics. They sat in the waiting room for 10 minutes - Joey had insisted on leaving early.  
When Joey's name was called, she grabbed Pacey's hand and together they walked into the doctor's office.   
"Hi, I'm Jane. You must be Josephine and..."  
"Pacey Witter" Pacey said, holding out his hand.  
"Josephine and Pacey Witter," she said, shaking his hand.  
"Uh, actually, call me Joey, and I'm Potter," Joey said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Joey," Jane said.  
"That's ok," she replied with a warm smile.  
Jane returned the smile and sat down. She gestured for Joey and Pacey to do the same.  
"So, what can I do for you?" Jane asked.  
"Well, I think I'm pregnant," Joey said, smiling at Pacey who was only too happy to grin toothily back.  
"You think?" Jane asked.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure," Joey said, "I did a home pregnancy test and it came up positive."  
"Ok, well I'm happy with that if you are. The next thing is to find out when it was conceived and when you're due," said Jane, "and that won't take very long, maybe 5 minutes?"  
"Ok, that's fine, we have a while, don't we Pace?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah, we have all afternoon," he replied with a smile.  
"Good," said Jane, "the only other thing is the sex-"  
"Oh, we don't want to know the sex," Joey said.  
"We don't?" Pacey asked.  
"No, we don't," she replied firmly.  
"Ok," he said, not wanting to have a silly little fight over the sex of a baby.  
"That's fine, you don't have to know the sex if you don't want, but we'll still know if you change your minds" Jane said kindly.  
"That's cool," said Pacey.  
The appointment lasted for about 20 minutes. Joey had conceived on May 15th 2006, and was due around February 19th 2007. As they were leaving, Pacey said,  
"Thanks Jane, we'll see ya next time - oh, by the way, we won't see you after our next visit."  
"I'm sorry, how did you know?" Jane asked.  
"Know what?" Pacey said.  
"I'm only here for another 4 weeks, I'm filling in for a friend who's on maternity leave. I'm actually an obstetrician in Boston."  
"He he you're kidding right?" Pacey asked.  
"No, I'm not. Why would I?"  
"No, Joey and I are moving to Boston in 4 weeks."  
"Wow. Well, if you need an obstetrician, you know where I'll be!"  
"Thank you!" Joey called as she and Pacey walked out of the center. "So, I'm 3 weeks and 3 days," Joey said thoughtfully.  
"Hey Jo, what do you say to a celebratory dinner tomorrow night? You, me, and a fancy restaurant... my shout," Pacey said.  
"Why not? Sounds great - on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"That we tell everyone our news - Bess at least face-to-face."  
"Ok, now?"  
"Why not, get it over and done with."  
Pacey and Joey drove to the Potter B&B. They walked up the front steps. Joey rapped on the front door and walked in holding Pacey's hand. Bessie walked in, drying her hands on a dishcloth.  
"Joey! How are you? What are you doing here? Hi Pacey," she said.  
"Bess, um... I think we better sit down... Pacey and I have some news..."  
When they were all seated in the family lounge, Joey gripped Pacey hand, and looked in his eyes silently telling him that she would do the talking.  
"Ok, Bess... I have good news and bad news... what do you want to hear first?" Joey asked nervously.  
"Uh, the bad news I guess..."  
"Ok, Well, Pacey and I are moving... to Boston... in 4 weeks. We only decided last night, and we wanted to tell you first."  
"Ok... oh, Joey, I'm gonna miss you... you too Pacey," Bessie said, getting up to hug them.  
"Uh, Bess? You might want to wait until you've heard our good news before you squeeze me."  
"Ok, go ahead."  
"Um, ok," Joey couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "I'm pregnant!"  
"Joey! Oh my god, that's fantastic! Congratulations! Congratulations Pacey!"  
"Yeah, thanks Bess," he couldn't wipe the smile off his face either.  
"How far are you Jo?"  
"Um, 3 weeks and 3 days." 


	3. Loose Ends

~*~ Chapter 3 - Loose Ends ~*~  
Pacey and Joey left the B&B feeling much better knowing they had told Bessie their news. They had decided they were going to tell everyone else over the phone.  
Once home, they called Doug, Gail and Mitch Leery, Mrs. Ryan, and (after much debate) Pacey's parents.  
"Look, I'll be right here Pacey. They deserve to know."  
"Fine." Pacey dialed the number he had tried so very hard to forget.  
"Hello?" His mother's voice rang through the phone.  
"Mom? It's Pacey."  
"Pacey? Oh, Pacey is everything alright?"  
"Yeah Mom, we just wanted to let you know that we're moving to Boston in 4 weeks... and that Joey's pregnant."  
"Oh, Pacey! Oh, that's fantastic! Let me go get your father."  
"No, Mom, don't-" he said, but it was too late.  
"Son, what have you done this time?"  
"Oh, hi Dad, it's nice to talk to you Dad, how are you Dad?"  
"Don't play all that crap with me, Pacey..."  
"Ok, fine. If you must know, I went and got myself a promotion. To Boston. So you won't have to worry about me any more. Oh, and just so you know, Joey's pregnant."  
"Oh... well, congratulations son... your mother wants to talk to you again."  
"Yeah ok, see ya Dad."  
"Pacey? Oh, Pacey, how's Joey? How far is she?"  
"Uh, Joey's fine, she's... 3 and a half weeks. Look Mom, I hafta go, I'll see you in a couple a days, ok? I promise. Bye Mom."  
"Bye Pacey."  
"Well? How were they?" Joey asked gently.  
"Well, apart from my father going at me in the beginning, everything went fine. Mom's really happy."  
"Good." Joey crossed the room to where he was standing, and hugged him. He kissed the top of head. She looked up at him and teased him with a slow, passionate kiss.  
"Mmm..." Pacey moaned, "You shouldn't do that to me when I can't love you."  
"What, you don't want me to kiss you like that for 8 months?"  
"8 months? Alright, go on then."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Joey woke the next morning to an empty bed. She looked at the clock - 7:45am.  
"Pace? Where are you?"  
He poked his head through the doorway.  
"Morning gorgeous." He kissed her, and helped her out of their bed. "I made omelets for breakfast."  
"Yum."  
5 minutes later.  
"Pace?"  
"Mm-hmm?"  
"What time is dinner tonight?"  
"The reservation's for 7:30."  
"Where?"  
"Le Grandeur, then wherever we decide."  
"So you really meant fancy!"  
"Yeah! It's a very special occasion, Jo."  
"Pace?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Jo... more than anything." 


	4. Will You?

~*~ Chapter 4 - Will You... ~*~  
"Pace, that was excellent. Thank you."  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Well, I don't really want to go home yet."  
"No, do you want to leave? I got Bessie to pick up the car, so we're walking home - if that's alright with you."  
"That sounds nice."  
They walked along the creek, until they reached Pacey's dock.  
"Pace, why are we stopping?"  
"Uh, ok, well... ok, um, Jo, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me so happy, I hope I make you feel the same way." He got down on one knee and Joey gasped. "I know you hate Josephine, but... Josephine Lillian Potter, would you do me the greatest possible honor by being my wife?" He held her hand with one of his own, while with his other hand he reached into his pocket and withdrew the ring box and placed it in her hand. She opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen - it was simple gold, with a single diamond.  
"Oh, Pacey, yes! Yes, I'll marry you. On one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"That you put the ring on my finger."  
"I think I can do that," he smiled.  
They started walking again.  
"Does anyone know?"  
"Know what?"  
"That you were proposing to me tonight?"  
"Nope. Well, except for me."  
Joey stuck her tongue out at him. "Good," she said.  
"Why?" Pacey asked.  
"Because, we can wait until tomorrow to tell everyone."  
"Or show everyone."  
"Or show everyone," she laughed.  
"Good. We can show Bessie, Doug, my parents... and we can call everyone else."  
"Wow, your parents?"  
"Yeah, Mom'll be happy for us... and Dad might have something nice to say as well."  
Joey started laughing.  
"What?" Pacey asked.  
"Pacey Witter actually sounds excited about seeing his parents."  
"I know, but it's a good chance to show off."  
Joey laughed.  
"Who are we gonna call?" Pacey asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Tomorrow, who will we call?"  
"Uh, Dawson & Gretchen, Jen, Jack, Audrey... have you heard about Audrey's latest beau?"  
"No, I don't think so..."  
"His name's Trent... he's really cute, almost as cute as you... they make a great couple. I think this one's gonna last."  
"Well good for them. It's about time things went right for Audrey."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pacey and Joey were jerked awake the next morning by the alarm.  
"8:00... do you want breakfast?"  
"Ugh, no, I can't handle food, I feel really sick. When are we gonna leave?"  
"Whenever we're both ready."  
They were ready in less than an hour, so they pulled up at the B&B just before 9:00. Bessie was out the front playing with Alexander.  
"What, back so soon?" Bessie joked.  
Joey ran over to her, and waved her left hand under Bessie's nose.  
"Oh my god, Joey! Congratulations! Hang on a minute, is this why you wanted me to pick up the car last night Pacey?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I intuited."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Everyone else's reaction was the same, but they all wanted to know the same two things - when and where the wedding would be.  
"I can't believe we didn't think of that," muttered Joey.  
"Well, let's do it now." Pacey said simply.  
"Ok, I think we should wait until the baby is born before we have the wedding."  
"Yeah... next year, summer? The baby will be about 3 months..."  
"Sounds good... where will we have the wedding though?"  
"Why not in here, in Capeside? That way less people will have to travel, and we both grew up here... it makes sense to tie the know here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, that way everyone can catch up at home... are you ok with that?"  
"Yeah. I think it's perfect... just like you," smiled Joey. Pacey smiled back. Joey leaned over and kissed him.  
"What date, Jo?" Pacey asked.  
"What, me decide?"  
"Yeah, you do exactly where and when, I decided generally," he said.  
"Uh... how about May 26?"  
"Sounds fine by me... any reason for that date?"  
"Nope... just the first date that popped into my head."  
"Ok, now where exactly?"  
"Um... how about down by the dock?"  
"Our dock?"  
"Yeah."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Well, it has a lot of sentimental value... you proposed to me there. It's where I want to commit to you."  
"Wow. You are amazing... thank you Joey."  
"No, thank you Pacey."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day, Joey and Pacey made their invitations. They were simple, yet effective. Once designed on their computer, Joey went out and bought a gold calligraphy pan and creme and purple paper. The invitations were set out like this:  
Dear __________________  
Your attendance is requested at the marriage of  
Josephine Potter  
&  
Pacey Witter  
Time: 11 am  
Date: May 26 2007  
Place: Pacey & Joey's dock, then to   
the Potter B&B for the reception  
RSVP: 26 April 2007  
They sent these out to Dawson and Gretchen; Doug; Bessie and Bodie; Jack; Jen; Audrey and Trent; Pacey's parents; Gale and Mitch Leery; and Mrs. Ryan.  
In addition to the invitations, they sent Dawson and Gretchen a note asking Dawson to be Pacey's best man, and Gretchen to be a bridesmaid. Jen also received a note asking her if she would be a bridesmaid, and Bessie was asked to be the Maid of Honor. Pacey also asked Doug and Jack to escort the bridesmaids down the aisle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
5 weeks later, everyone had replied and accepted the invitation to their wedding, and Jack; Jen; Bessie; Dawson; Gretchen; and Doug had all accepted their parts in the wedding. Joey had forgotten about being given away, so she asked Bodie if he would do the honor. Bodie was only too happy to oblige.  
Joey and Pacey had moved to Boston and were happily settled in their new home, which had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Pacey had turned one of the bedrooms into an art studio for Joey, who was now two months pregnant. Pacey was to start work the next day, and Joey was job hunting for the six months she was able to work.  
"Pace, guess what!" Joey cam bursting through the front door.  
"Hey gorgeous, what's happened?" He asked.  
"I got a job! And they're giving me 9 months of paid maternity leave!"  
"You're joking, right? Where?" He asked, shocked.  
"At the Boston Museum of Art."  
"Jo, honey, that's perfect for you!"  
"I know! And they said that if they liked my work, they would put it in the local artists' gallery!"  
"Honey, that's excellent!"  
"I know... I start tomorrow!"  
"What time?"  
"9:00, why?"  
"Do you want a ride?"  
"Sure! Oh, that's another thing... they're giving me a work car."  
"Wow, Jo... what job did you get?"  
"Assistant Director... I help choose what paintings they hire and buy, and what displays go where and everything."  
"Jo, that's amazing!"  
"I know. Thank you." 


	5. Hurry Up!

~*~ Chapter 5 - Hurry Up! ~*~  
"Babe, I'm home," Pacey called.  
"Hey sweetie... you're home for two months now, aren't you?"  
"Three months, Jo."  
"Well, that's even better," Joey smiled. She went to get up from the couch to hug him, but he said,  
"Wait a second Jo, I'll come to you."  
"Thank god there's only a week to go," Joey groaned.  
"Is it really that bad?" Pacey asked. Joey glared at him. "Ok, obviously it is."  
"Yes, it is. Can you help me up? I want to have a shower before dinner."  
"Sure." He helped her up as he said, "I'll get dinner ready while you do that."  
"Thanks," she yawned.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dinner was just ready as she walked through the door.  
"Oh, my back's killing me," she groaned. Pacey went over and gently massaged her back. The pain seeped away.  
"Thank you... mm, this looks good!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and it's a light meal, like Jane said," Pacey replied.  
Joey smiled and went to sit down, but stopped suddenly as a strange feeling swept over her.  
"Jo, what's wrong?" Pacey was immediately at her side.  
"My water broke... I'm in labor... Pacey, I'm having the baby!"  
"Let's go," Pacey said, grabbing his keys and his phone. He rushed to Joey's side to help her out into the car, then ran around to his side and jumped in.  
Once on the road, Pacey called Jane to let her know that Joey was in labor, and they were on their way to the hospital. He hung up and said to Joey,  
"Jane will meet us there."  
"Ok," Joey said, trying to concentrate on her breathing. "Pacey?" She said suddenly.  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"You will be there the whole time, won't you? With me, while I'm giving birth?"  
"Joey, of course I will. The only way you could stop me is if you didn't want me there."  
"I do, I want you there."  
"Ok, I'll be there. And you can squeeze my hand as hard as you like."  
Joey laughed. "Aaaaagh!" She cried.  
"Jo, what's wrong?"  
"Just... a... contraction..."  
"Ok... we're here Jo."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
10 hours later, on February 13th, Joey had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl.  
"Oh, you're gorgeous, just like your mommy! Yes you are!" Pacey cooed. "What should we name her?"  
"Actually, I've already thought of a name..."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Uh, Katie Ann Witter."  
"Jo, that's perfect."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so, Jo."  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Bessie poked her head in the room.  
"Joey, how are you doing? Oh, she's gorgeous! Have you named her yet?"  
"I'm fine, she is isn't she, and yes, Pacey will tell you," Joey laughed at her sister's excitement.  
"You sure?" Pacey asked.  
"Yes." Joey said.  
"Ok. Katie Ann Witter, meet your Auntie Bessie!" he cooed.  
"Katie Ann? Joey, that's beautiful!" Bessie was getting clucky herself.  
"Yeah, we know. Don't we Katie? Don't we!" Pacey was still cooing.  
"God, he's gonna kill me with that voice!" Joey complained.  
"Don't worry," Bessie said, "he'll stop when he realizes how annoying her cry is."  
"It can't be as annoying as Joey's!" Pacey mocked.  
"Excuse me?" Joey said. Pacey just shrugged and grinned at her, causing Joey to poke her tongue out, and causing Bessie to laugh at their child-like antics. 


	6. A Long Way To Go

~*~ Chapter 6 - A Long Way To Go ~*~  
Three months after Katie was born, Pacey and Joey had settled into the routine of parenting. Pacey had been given another moth off for the wedding, which was in 8 days. Pacey was packing - they were leaving for Capeside tomorrow. They were going to stay at the B&B, except for the two nights before the wedding, when Pacey would stay at Doug's.  
Pacey was startled when Katie started crying.  
"Pacey, can you get her? I'm too busy," Joey called.  
"Sure babe," he called back. He went into the nursery. "Hey, Katie baby, what's the matter?" He picked her up and bounced her. "Oh, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" He carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Jo, is there any milk in the fridge?" He called.  
"There should be," she called back.  
He fed Katie then went in search of Joey. "Hey, are you packed?"  
"Yep, I'm as ready as I could possibly be."  
"Good, me too."  
"Ok, I won't be seeing much of you before the wedding... actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about..." Joey started chewing on her bottom lip. Pacey noticed this and said,  
"I'll put Katie back to sleep, and then we'll talk ok?"  
"Ok." Joey looked relieved.  
Pacey smiled reassuringly at her, than disappeared upstairs. He came back down a couple of minutes later, and found Joey sitting in the lounge room. "Jo, what's up?" he asked concernedly.  
"Oh, boy, um... would you be ok staying with Doug for the whole week? It's just that I have so much to do, and I have things that I want to surprise you with..."  
"Like what?" Pacey asked curiously.  
"Like if I told you, they wouldn't be surprises."  
"Will I get to see you at all?"  
"Not until the actual wedding."  
"OK... what about Katie? Who's gonna take her?"  
"Uh, we swap. Like, you have her one day, I have her the next."  
"Right, how are we gonna swap her without seeing each other?"  
"Uh, get Bessie to do it?"  
He looked at her pleading face. "Ok. I don't know how I'll survive without you, but I'll at least have Katie half the time. I hope you realize that I'm only doing this because I love you," he stated grudgingly.  
Joey smiled her famous smile. "Thank you! Oh, Pacey, thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. "Do you want Katie tomorrow? Because that would be easier for me."  
"Of course, that fits in with my plans really well."  
"Great! I'll call Bess and Doug and tell them about the change in plans."  
"Ok... you're not freaking out are you?" He asked anxiously.  
"No! No, I can hardly wait!"  
"Good. Me neither," Pacey grinned.  
Joey grinned back, then went to call Doug and Bessie. She returned ten minutes later, saying "It's fine with them. Doug said he's gonna borrow stuff for Katie from your parents.:  
"Ok... Jo, are you having a hen's night?"  
"Yeah, two nights before we get married, why?"  
"Uh, that's my bachelor's night. What are we gonna do with Katie? Everyone we know and trust enough with her will be at the parties."  
"Oh, you're right... no, not everyone. Mrs. Ryan doesn't like to go to those kinds of things, I'll ask her if she wouldn't mind."  
"Good, that's solved. I better not get drunk, I have Katie the next day."  
"Wow, you're right, I get to go wild."  
"Not too wild, Jo," Pacey warned.  
"Pacey, have I ever been as wild as you?"  
"No, but now's not the time to start either."  
"Look, do you want me to ask Gale and Mitch if they would mind Katie the day before the wedding? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and that way we can both go wild."  
"Are you sure?"  
"If you are."  
"Sure! Why not?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Jo, hurry up! We're gonna be late, and you know what Bess and Dougie are like!" Pacey yelled up the stairs.  
"Well, if you would be ever so kind as to help me with my stuff, we might not be late!" Joey called back.  
"I'll be there in a minute!" He called. "Now you, little miss, are going in the car. Daddy will be back soon, and so will Mommy." He grudgingly put Katie in her car seat with the air conditioner going, then ran up the stairs to help Joey. "God Jo, how much of this do you actually need?" he cried when he saw the two suitcases and three duffel bags lying on the bed.  
"All of it!" came the muffled reply from the bathroom.  
Pacey lugged the suitcases outside and into the car, and went back inside to grab the bags. "Jo, can you get one of these?" He asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
"Sure!" She said, and kissed him before taking a bag from him and walking down the stairs.  
He sighed good-naturedly and followed her, making sure everything was locked as he went. When he got outside, Joey was buckled in her seat, but had turned around to play with Katie.  
"Ready to go?" Pacey asked.  
"Ready!" Joey turned and smiled at him, while Katie gurgled and waved her arms and legs.  
"I take it you're ready too!" Pacey laughed at her, "so let's get going!"  
They had been driving for about ten minutes when Pacey and Joey's current favorite song came on - "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne.  
"He was a boi, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?" Sang Joey, while Pacey smiled - he loved listening to her sing. He considered singing to be one of her many talents, but she disagreed. Like with almost anything she did, Joey didn't think she was very good at it, but she knew Pacey liked it so she did it mainly to please him.  
"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boi's mine now, we are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be, there is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl, can I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world?" Joey stopped singing suddenly, and said to Pacey, "that sums us up, doesn't it?"  
"Hell, it sure does," Pacey replied.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
They arrived at the B&B on the dot of 4:00. Bessie came running out to greet them.  
"Pacey!" Bessie cried, enveloping him in a hug.  
"Hey Bess, how you been?" He asked, returning the hug.  
Bessie then went to the car and waved at Katie through he window.  
"Uh, hey, Bess," Joey said.  
"Hey Joey! Don't worry, it's just that I'm not going to see them for a while."  
"As long as you haven't forgotten me," Joey joked.  
"As if I could forget you!" Bessie exclaimed, obviously not getting it.  
Joey looked at Pacey and laughed.  
"Well Bessie, as always it was lovely to see you, but Katie and I should get going before Dougie gets worried," Pacey cut in.  
"Ok Pace, have a safe trip, that's me niece in that car!" Bessie joked, hugging him again. He laughed and went over to Joey.  
"God, all jokes aside, I'm gonna miss you so much!" he said.  
"oh, me too, but they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
"Is that really possible for us?" He reached out to hug and kiss her. "I'll see you at our dock."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled and kissed him one last time.  
He got into the car and drove away, but not before staring at Joey for what seemed to be an eternity. 


	7. 7 Days With Pacey

~*~ Chapter 7 - 7 Days With Pacey ~*~  
~*~ Sunday ~*~  
The drive to Doug's place took about 5 minutes. Doug had moved from his apartment, and now lived in a house by the creek. Pacey was about to knock on the door when it was flung open.  
"Pace, what took you so long? How are you? How's my niece? Where is she?" Doug asked.  
"Uh, I had to say goodbye to Joey, I'm fine, Katie's fine, and she's in the car." Pacey answered all the questions at once.  
Doug immediately went to the car to get Katie. "Pace, what smells?"  
"Oh, Katie probably needs her diaper changed," Pacey chuckled.  
"Here, you take her and I'll get your bags." Doug handed Katie over hurriedly.  
"What, are you afraid of a dirty diaper?"  
"No, but I want to see you do it. She's your responsibility."  
"Yeah, I know. It's cool, being a dad!"  
Doug smiled and patted Pacey manly on the back, and together they walked inside.  
"This is an awesome place, Doug!"  
"Thank you Pacey, I like it."  
"Uh, I hate to ask, but where's the bathroom? I really need to change her."  
"No worries, follow me." Doug led Pacey to the room where he would be sleeping.  
"Wow Dougie, you went all out!"  
"Not really, it's all Mom & Dad's old stuff." Doug had set up a cot and changing table in the bedroom, and Pacey had noticed a high chair in the kitchen.  
"Thank you Doug."  
"It was no trouble, none at all."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pacey went downstairs after putting Katie down for a sleep. He noticed Doug sitting in the lounge room.  
"Hey man, whatcha doing?"  
"Hey, where's Katie?"  
"Asleep."  
"Oh. Come here and help me. I'm trying to organize your bachelor party."  
"Yeah? What have you done so far?"  
"Well, all of the guys going to the wedding are invited, I just don't know what we're gonna do, apart from you getting drunk."  
"OK, firstly, I'm not going to get drunk if I can help it, and secondly, once the guys get started on the beer, the games and stuff will come fast and furiously."  
"Oh, great!"  
"Yeah, just wait until you hear what the activities are!" Pacey muttered on his way out of the room.  
~*~ Monday ~*~  
Pacey woke at 7:30 am. He got up and checked on Katie, who just happened to wake up right then. "Hey bay girl, let's go see Uncle Dougie!" They went downstairs and found Doug cooking breakfast.  
"Morning Pace. Hello! Hello!" Doug said, while Katie gurgled at all the attention.  
After breakfast, Doug delivered Katie to the B&B, and came back to find Pacey ready to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Doug asked.  
"To pick up Dawson, Gretchen and Jack."  
"Can I come?"  
"Of course, but I know that you just wanna see Gretchen." Pacey smirked.  
"So do you," Doug shot back.  
"So?" Pacey challenged him, but Doug didn't respond how Pacey expected. Instead, Doug said,  
"Dawson's staying with his parents, right?"  
"Right, and so is Gretchen. Jack and Jen are staying with Mrs. Ryan, but I think Bessie's gonna pick Jen up."  
"Gotcha."  
Pacey looked at the clock. "Shit, we better go!"  
They drove to the airport, and made it with 5 minutes to spare.  
"What flights are we waiting for?" Doug asked, looking at the flight schedule.  
"Just one flight, gate 13, Dawson and Gretchen went to New York, and are coming in with Jen and Jack."  
The plane touched down as Pacey and Doug came to the gate. Pacey started searching for his sister and his friends. Jen was the first off, and she ran to Pacey.  
"Pacey!" she cried as she enveloped him in a hug.  
"Hey Jen, how've you been?" Pacey laughed.  
"Oh, there's Bessie, I'll see you around?"  
"You better!" Pacey warned as Jen ran off.  
Jack, Dawson and Gretchen walked up to them. Gretchen went straight to Doug and hugged him, while Dawson hugged Pacey.   
"Hey D-man, how are you?"  
"I'm great, it's great to be home."  
Pacey then turned to Jack and hugged him also.  
"Pacey, good to see you!"  
"You too Jack."  
Gretchen had finished hugging Doug, and rounded on Pacey.  
"Hey Gretchen," Pacey said softly in her ear as they hugged.  
"Pacey," she said in reply. "How are you?"  
"What am I not?" he joked.  
They went and collected their bags, then everyone was dropped at their various sleeping quarters - but only after promising to come over in an hour.  
~*~*~  
They all arrived together, Gretchen apologetically stating that she could "only stay for half an hour, I have to see Joey."  
They reminisced about old times until long after Gretchen had left. By the time Dawson and Jack left, it was long after dark, so Pacey and Doug had a quick meal and went to bed.  
~*~ Tuesday ~*~  
Bessie dropped Katie off at 9 am. Pacey then proceeded to take Katie on a day-long tour of Capeside, by going everywhere many, many times.  
~*~ Wednesday ~*~  
Doug came home from dropping Katie off to find Pacey lying on the couch watching TV.   
"Get up, we have stuff to do" he said, poking Pacey in the stomach.  
"Like what?" Pacey groaned, getting of the couch.  
"Like suits!"   
"No, no suits. Just black pants, black long sleeve shirts and silver satin ties."  
"Very carefully planned Pace, that's unusual."  
"Joey decided."   
"Well, that explains it. Ok, what about hair?"  
"What? Dougie, it's fine!"  
"Dawson and Jack are meeting us there in 10 minutes, let's go." Doug said.  
When they had finished, they all went out for lunch.  
"Hey, are you both coming Friday night?" Pacey asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Jack scoffed.  
"Same here, any excuse to give you a hard time." Dawson joked.  
"Good," said Doug.  
They spent the afternoon at the Leery's, watching movies for old time's sake.  
~*~ Thursday ~*~  
Doug took Pacey and Katie sailing for the day. Pacey wasn't sure if it was a good idea, Katie being so young and all, but true to his word Doug stayed near the shore, and Katie had her own lifejacket.  
~*~ Friday ~*~  
Pacey and Doug spent up big on beer and chips for that night. They bludged for the rest of the day, watching TV and sorts, until Dawson showed up at 6:00.  
"Hey, I thought you might like some help setting up," Dawson said, holding up a carton of beer and a bag of pretzels.  
Jack arrived ten minutes later, also laden with beer and food.  
The doorbell rang. Pacey got up to answer it, and found Audrey standing on the doorstep with a gorgeous guy.   
"Audrey! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the B&B?" Pacey questioned, reaching out to hug her.  
"Yeah, but I wanted you to meet Trent. he's not staying, he has work to do-"  
"Why, coz you take up all his free time?" Pacey smirked. Audrey poked him in the ribs.  
"Trent, good to meet you." Pacey smiled genuinely.  
"Yeah, you too Pacey - I've heard some things about you." Trent joked. Pacey liked him immediately - he was friendly and genuine.   
"Ok, time to go, see you on Sunday Pacey!" Audrey called as she dragged Trent off.   
Two taxi's pulled into the drive.   
"The man of the moment!" Mitch called as he got out of the first taxi. Pacey's father got out of the second one, and walked up the drive with Mitch.  
Pacey thoroughly enjoyed himself that night. He was, expectedly, the butt of every joke, the idiot in every story, and the subject of scorn. However, his father was completely good-natured in his approach to all jokes and stories, and Pacey could honestly say that this was the first time that his father had shown pride in him. This was shown even more when everybody left, because on his was out Pacey's father said, "I'm proud of you Pacey."  
~*~ Saturday ~*~  
Pacey didn't wake up until 2:00 pm, after all, people hadn't left until 5:00 am. The rest of his afternoon was spent organizing everything for the wedding before he went and picked Katie up from Gale and Mitch. He was ready for the next day, he just hoped Joey was as certain as he was... 


	8. 7 Days With Joey

~*~ Chapter 8 - 7 Days With Joey ~*~  
~*~ Sunday ~*~  
After Pacey had driven off, Bessie slung her arm around Joey's shoulders and the sisters went inside, giggling like two uncontrollable idiots.  
"Oh, I'm so excited!" Bessie exclaimed.  
"You? I thought I was the one that was supposed to be excited."  
"Well aren't you?"  
"Yes! But you shouldn't be more excited than me!"  
"Is that possible?" Bessie joked.  
They collapsed on the couch, laughing and talking.  
~*~ Monday ~*~  
Doug dropped Katie off at about 9:00. Joey spent they morning outside playing with Katie and Alexander, until Bessie came back from the airport.  
"Joey!" Jen raced out the back to greet her female best friend.  
"Jen! How are you? You look fantastic! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Joey exclaimed.  
"I'm excellent, thank you! And what about you, you look amazing! How long ago did you have the baby?"  
"Three months ago." Joey said grinning. She had missed Jen so much.  
"Is this your daughter?"  
"Yeas, this is Katie."  
"She's adorable! She looks like Pacey, but she's got your eyes... and smile!"  
"Yeah... luckily for us, she doesn't cry much at all!"  
Jen and Joey reminisced all afternoon.  
~*~ Tuesday ~*~  
Jen came over just after Bessie came back from dropping Katie off.  
"What are we doing today?" Jen asked Joey.  
"Well, what needs to be done... we need to decide what we're going to do with our hair... and we have the final fitting of our dresses, in 20 minutes."  
"Don't worry about hair, I'll do that. I'm a stylist."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course!"  
Joey sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Jen. That's one less thing I have to think about."  
Jen, Joey and Bessie met Gretchen at the bridal shop.  
"Hey!" Joey said to Gretchen.  
"Hi Joey, Jen, Bessie," she replied, addressing each of them in turn, "shall we go in?"  
'Yes, let's go."  
The bridesmaids' dresses were gorgeous. Simple, yes, but gorgeous. Halter necked and fitted in lilac material, all three of the ladies looked fabulous.  
Joey came out from the fitting rooms, and everyone gasped. Joey's dress was white (of course!). The top half was fitted and made of satin, and had a bouquet of flowers embroidered with pearls across the front. The skirt was made of plain white velvet, and flowed around Joey's ankles.  
"Joey, that is perfect!"  
"You really think so?" Joey asked nervously.  
"Yes!" They all replied adamantly.  
Joey grinned. "I love it!" She giggled.  
~*~ Wednesday ~*~  
Joey and Bessie took Alex and Katie out for the day. They went everywhere! Joey was surprised that Katie wasn't all that interested... it was almost like she had been everywhere the day before!  
~*~ Thursday ~*~  
Joey and Bessie went to the florist and the baker to make sure they would be ready for Saturday.  
Joey had ordered lilacs and white thorn-less roses for the bouquets, and more white roses for their hair.  
The cake was to be a square caramel mud cake with white icing. Bessie had secretly ordered a mini-Joey and a mini-Pacey that she could put on after it was delivered so Joey wouldn't see.  
Once Joey was satisfied that everything was on schedule, she and Bessie went and bought two bottles of champagne and food for the bachelorette party.  
Jen had promised to organize the hairs on Saturday.  
~*~ Friday ~*~  
Doug dropped Katie off at 9:30, apologizing for being so late, but Bessie told him not to worry as Joey had just gotten up.  
Joey spent the day at the B&B relaxing with Katie. She couldn't help but think about how quickly she was growing - Joey was still amazed by her daughter, three months after she came into the world.  
"They tend to do that!" Bessie laughed.  
Joey dropped Katie off at Mrs. Ryan's at 6:00. She would've come back with Jen, but she wasn't ready yet.  
Jen and Gretchen arrived at 6:30, each carrying a bottle of champagne, soda and chips.  
Jen was also carrying a suspicious bag, "for tomorrow" was all she would say.  
They had just sat down when the doorbell rang. Joey answered it, and found Audrey and a guy that was almost as gorgeous as Pacey standing on the 'Welcome to the Potter B&B!' mat.  
"Joey!" Audrey exclaimed, hugging her.  
"Audrey! You made it!"  
"Well, duh! As if I would miss the wedding of my favorite college roommate and my second-best boyfriend! Anyway, moving on, this is Trent."  
"Hi Trent. I've heard a bit about you."  
Trent smiled. "I've heard a bit about you too. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"You too." Joey smiled.  
"I hate to be a party pooper guys," Audrey interrupted," but Trent has work he has to catch up on, that's why he's not hanging with Pacey. I'll be back in about half an hour, ok?"  
"Sure! I'll see you on Sunday Trent, it was nice to FINALLY," Joey stared at Audrey, "meet you."  
"Yeah, you too Joey."  
"Joey, how much have you had to drink?" Audrey teased, and quickly turned and pulled Trent after her.  
5 minutes later, Mrs.' Leery and Witter arrived, each with a bottle of champagne.  
"Hi! Come in!" Joey greeted them enthusiastically.  
They all sat down with a glass of champagne. 15 minutes later, Audrey showed up again.  
"Hey girls, did I miss anything?" Audrey asked anxiously.  
"Hey Audrey, nice to see you! And no, you didn't miss anything, don't worry." Jen said.  
"Good." Audrey said, sitting down. "So what are we doing?"  
"We're sitting drinking champagne!" Joey said getting up to get the other bottles and a glass for Audrey.  
"Ooh, I have an idea! Let's tell Joey stories! Humiliating, embarrassing ones!" Audrey suggested excitedly, and it was met with enthusiasm from everyone except Joey.  
They talked and drank until midnight, when Mrs.' Leery and Witter apologized for having to leave so early.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Thank you so much for coming." Joey told them. Surprisingly, she had managed to stay reasonably sober - actually, everyone had!  
"Thanks everyone, we'll see you on Sunday!" Gale called as they left.  
Audrey decided 5 minutes later that she'd better go as well, because "Trent misses me really badly, I can feel it!"  
Bessie and Joey insisted that Jen and Gretchen stayed the night - they'd have to come over in the morning anyway. Luckily, the B&B didn't have any guests until the next weekend, so there were plenty of rooms to choose from!  
~*~ Saturday ~*~  
Joey woke up at 9:30 am. She went downstairs to find Bessie and Gretchen cooking breakfast, and Jen reviving over a cup of coffee.  
Once they'd had breakfast, Jen disappeared to her room. She came back with the mysterious bag, telling everyone to stay in the kitchen because it was "the biggest non-carpeted room".  
"Jen, what is in the bag?" Joey asked impatiently.  
Jen opened the bag and started removing the contents. "It's my styling equipment. So, who's first?"  
"I will," said Gretchen, "Dawson and I have plans this afternoon."  
"Ok. Joey, do you know what style you want for us? I know the perfect one for you - it'll suit you perfectly - but I don't know about us."  
"No, whatever you decide is fine, as long as they're the same."  
"Gotcha." Jen worked quickly, twisting and pinning Gretchen's hair into place. 5 minutes later, "What do you think?"  
Joey smiled. "it's perfect," she said.  
"Good. I'll set aside half an hour to do the three of us in. Joey, it's your turn."  
"Do you need me anymore?" Gretchen asked.  
"Just for a minute." Jen quickly unpinned Gretchen's hair, "There you go. Have fun!"  
"Now, Joey. What I have in mind for you. It's formal, it's gorgeous, it's you. But... I need to cut about 2 inches off for it to work."  
Joey took a deep breath. "Ok."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine with it! I just don't know what Pacey will think... you know what? To hell with what he thinks! Let's go for it."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Do it now, before I chicken out." Joey joked.  
"Alright!" Jen grabbed her bottle of water. She thought again and put it down. She grabbed the towel and cape from the bag, and put them on Joey.  
"Very professional!" joked Joey.  
Jen wet Joey's hair and combed it out. She got to work, snipping away.  
Bessie smiled at Joey, "What are you so worried about?"  
"Pacey." Joey sighed.  
"Honey, don't! He'll get used to it, and it'll grow back Jo!"  
"Finished!" Jen said, rummaging through her bag. She handed a mirror to Joey, who admired Jen's handiwork.  
"It suits you Jo," Bessie said.  
"It does." Jen added.  
"Thanks Jen." Joey said sincerely.  
"It was nothing at all." Jen beamed.  
They spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything. Bessie left for about an hour to pick up the dresses, and Gretchen - Gretchen and Jen were staying the night again.  
They all had an early night, and Joey lay in bed thoroughly thrilled about the next day. She prayed Pacey would be on time and that he would be standing there waiting for her... 


	9. Final Preparations

AN: A big thank-you! to Kimmers for my first review - luv ya heaps!  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 - Final Preparations ~*~  
Pacey was woken at 8 am by Katie crying. His brain was screaming "WEDDING DAY!" at him.   
He and Katie went downstairs to the kitchen, where Doug was drinking coffee.  
"Hey, I was gonna come wake you if you weren't up in 5," he said.  
Pacey smiled. "Yeah, well, this one couldn't wait any longer."  
"I see... how are you feeling?"  
"Uh, excited, thrilled, ecstatic... nervous."  
"It's perfectly natural to be nervous Pace. You're about to make the biggest commitment of your life." Doug reasoned.  
Pacey smiled, still nervous. "When are Dawson and Jack coming over?" he asked.  
"Anytime now." Doug replied.  
As he said that, the doorbell rang.  
"It's open!" yelled Doug.  
Dawson and Jack walked in, grinning.  
"Hey Pace, how you doing?" Dawson asked.  
"Don't ask, just get into it. Doug, can you feed Katie?" Pacey was suddenly business-like.  
"I'll do it." volunteered Jack.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah! What, you think I'm not capable of doing it or something?"  
"No, nothing like that. Doug, can you get the stuff for Jack? I'll be right back." Pacey disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom, looking pale.  
Dawson, noticing this, said "excuse me" and disappeared after Pacey.  
Jack and Doug looked at each other and shrugged, then turned their attention back to Katie.  
Dawson knocked on the bathroom door. "Pace, let me in."  
"It's open." came the muffled reply.  
Dawson entered and found Pacey sitting on the edge of the bath, his head in his hands.  
"What am I doing, Dawson? Am I ready for this? Is Joey ready for this?"  
"Pacey, slow down. You're getting married today. Why are you having doubts NOW?"  
"It's just... something the Doug said. About me making the biggest commitment of my life. Am I ready to do that? Am I really ready to do that?"  
"I think you are. Pacey, think back to when you proposed. Why did you do that?"  
"Because I love her. More than anything."  
"Exactly. You are ready. It's Joey, you love her, and that's all that matters. You've been living together for about 5 years, right? And I know for a fact that she loves you right back."  
Pacey took a deep breath and grinned. "I'm an idiot, right?"  
"Yeah. Seriously though, I went through the same thing before I married you sister. But my dad sorted me out, and we've been happy. I've never looked back since."  
"Thanks man."  
"No problem. Now, how about we go and get ready?"  
Pacey followed Dawson out. He took Katie and everyone went to get dressed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Joey was jolted awake at 8 am by the alarm. She ran her hands through her hair and laughed when she remembered Jen had cut it the day before. She got up and went into the kitchen, where Jen, Gretchen and Bessie were all drinking coffee.  
"Morning!" Joey said brightly.  
"Morning Jo." came the sleepy reply.  
"You ready?" asked Bessie.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." Joey said carelessly, but she couldn't hold her excitement in any longer. She hugged everyone, whilst screaming "I'm getting married!"  
"Joey, calm down!" Jen laughed. "I have to do your hair, and because you're the bride you can go first."  
"Yes Joey, breathe!" Bessie teased, earning herself a playful slap as Joey walked past. "Hey!" she cried. Then, more civilised, "do you want some coffee?"  
"Yes thanks Bess." Joey sat down at the table, and Jen started on her hair.  
"Finished!" Jen exclaimed fifteen minutes later. She handed Joey a mirror. "What do you think?"  
Joey smiled. "It's perfect. Thanks Jen!"  
Jen had left out a section at the front, and put the rest in a high ponytail. With that, she had rolled sections and pinned them so that Joey's hair looked curled. The part had that been left out had been parted on the right side, and swept around to the back.  
"Ok, who's next?" Jen smiled. Joey's hair had turned out better than she had thought it would. Bessie stepped forward, and Joey stood up and made herself a light breakfast.  
"Jo, ready to get dressed?" Bessie asked 20 minutes later, after her, Gretchen and Jen's hair had all been done. Before Joey could reply, however, Bessie had walked off to answer the front door. "I'll be there in 5, start getting dressed!" She called.  
Joey walked into her room, thinking 'I wonder what Pacey's doing?'...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pacey got dressed in his black pants, black shirt and silver satin tie. He also put on his shoes and socks and combed his hair before turning his attention to Katie. "Hey! Let's get you dressed!" He dressed her in the dress he and Joey had bought specially for the wedding. It was lilac in colour, with darker purple embroidery . Her lilac socks matched her dress, and the white shoes completed the outfit.  
"Wow! You look like a princess!" Pacey exclaimed. "Let's go, my little princess."  
He carried her into the lounge room, where everyone else was waiting.  
"What took you so long?" asked Jack.  
"Do you know how long it takes to dress an active three-month-old?"  
"Are we ready to go?" Dawson cut in.  
"Yeah," said Doug and Jack.  
"Pace? Are you ready?"  
Pacey took a deep breath and looked at them seriously. They glanced at each other worriedly, exactly the reaction Pacey had wanted. He grinned. "Yeah! Of course! Why would I be not ready? Let's go!"  
They all grinned at each other - this was the Pacey they all knew and loved.  
They piled into Pacey's car, and arrived at the docks at 10:30, just before the minister. The Leery's and Mrs Ryan arrived at 10:45; the Witter's at 10:50; and Audrey and Trent arrived at 10:55. At 11:00, Pacey was nervous and jumpy because Joey wasn't there.  
"Pacey, relax! She'll be here!"  
"Dawson, Joey's never late! Never! She's known for her punctuality!"  
"And for following traditions! Brides are always late, it's a tradition. So stop worrying!"  
Pacey smiled, but he couldn't help thinking 'Where the hell is she?'...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bessie ran into Joey's room with Jen and Gretchen, all three of them dressed. Joey turned to them, eyebrows raised.  
"Joey, you look... amazing. Like Mom," Bessie said, blinking back tears.  
"Not as much as you Bess, Mom would have been so proud of you." Joey was blinking back her own tears.  
"Oh Joey, she would have been so proud of you too."  
"Before you both crush your dresses," Jen cut in, "The flowers are in the kitchen, with Bodie."  
They all went to the kitchen. Joey looked at the clock. "Shoot! We're going to be late! Pacey's gonna flip! He's gonna-"  
"Joey, the bride is always late. Always! It's a tradition." Gretchen smiled. "And, uh, speaking of traditions, are you wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"  
"Yes, actually! I'm wearing Mom's necklace, my new shoes, Bessie's earrings and, "Joey blushed, "blue underwear."  
Bodie walked in. "Joey, you look fantastic," he said, kissing her on the cheek before he went and stood with Bessie.  
"Thank you." Joey blushed.  
"Hold still Joey." Jen said, putting flowers in Joey's hair. She then handed everyone their bouquet, saying "11:00, time to go!"  
They all piled into the limousine, and arrived at the docks at 11:07.  
Pacey saw the car pull up and held his breath... 


	10. I Do

~*~ Chapter 10 - I Do ~*~  
Everyone was silent, even Katie who was with Mrs Ryan, as Jack and Doug walked over to the limousine. Jack opened the door, helped Jen out and escorted her down the "aisle". Doug helped Gretchen out and did the same thing. Bessie stepped out and walked on her own. was staring at the car, waiting for her to come... Bodie stepped out of the car and extended his hand... Joey stepped gracefully out of the car. She looked at Pacey and grinned, then looked down so as not to trip. She and Bodie reached the end of the aisle. Pacey took Joey's outstretched hand immediately. He felt as if he could positively burst with happiness, so did Joey, and neither of them were trying to hide it at all.   
"Pacey, do you take Josephine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Pacey grinned. "I do."  
"Josephine, do you take Pacey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Joey grinned as well. "I do."  
The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr Witter, you may now kiss the bride."  
Pacey took Joey's other hand - their hands hadn't parted since the beginning of the ceremony. They both leant in towards each other and kissed sweetly. Everyone cheered. Embarrassed, Joey and Pacey pulled away and laughed.  
The minister had one more announcement to make. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I now present to you Mr Pacey and Mrs Josephine Witter."  
Everyone cheered as Pacey and Joey hurried down the aisle, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the rice which mainly Audrey was throwing. They made it to the limousine, and Dawson pulled out a camera along with everyone else.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe we forgot about a photographer!" Pacey exclaimed.  
"We?? You mean you! Trent is a photographer, he's doing it for us."  
"Really?" Pacey asked Trent.  
"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." Trent jogged off and returned with his equipment. In total, Trent took about 30 pictures at the docks - of Pacey and Joey, with Pacey's family, with Joey's family, with the bridal parties, with all the guests.  
"When's the reception?" Jack joked.  
Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and they ran to the limo, laughing uncontrollably like two little kids. Joey had hired two limo's for the end of the ceremony, because she knew that she and Pacey would want to be alone, especially after not having seen each other for a whole week.  
The bridal party went in the other limo.   
Although Pacey and Joey were the first to leave the docks, they were the last to arrive at the B&B. They had requested to be driven around Capeside, but they didn't enjoy they scenery - in fact, they didn't even see it. Instead, they made up for their week of lost time. Their lips only parted when they needed oxygen, and then they immediately re-attached.  
"What took you so long?" Bessie asked when they finally showed up. "We've been waiting for ages!"  
"Sorry guys," Pacey grinned, "but we haven't seen each other for a week, we had to catch up." He winked at Joey, who laughed.  
"Ok, thanks for the unpleasant images, you might have given a bit too much information!" Jack said, revolted.  
"What, you jealous?" Teased Pacey.  
"Ooh, you're asking for it now!"  
"Ok, guys, enough with the good-natured 'fun', Pacey, you're supposed to be making me smitten TONIGHT, not now!" Joey stated.  
"Who wants cake?" Bodie cut in from the kitchen.  
Everyone rushed to find a good place to stand. Trent kneeled on the opposite side of the table to Pacey and Joey, taking pictures of the cake and Pacey and Joey's faces when they saw the mini-Pacey-and-Joey holding hands on top of the cake.  
"Oh Bessie!" They cried, laughing whilst trying to look angry.  
"What?" Bessie asked innocently. Joey just glared at her for a few seconds before having to turn around and laugh.  
"Can you cut the cake already? We're starving!" Audrey complained.  
"Ok, ok. You ready sweetheart?" Pacey asked.  
"Of course I am darling!" Joey replied, putting on a show for Dawson who had volunteered to make a video. Mitch had been filming the ceremony, unknown to Pacey.  
Pacey and Joey grabbed the knife and together they plunged it into the sticky depths of the cake.  
"Hip hip?" Jack called.  
"Hooray!"  
"Hip hip?"  
"Hooray!"  
"Hip hip?"  
"Hooray!"  
Audrey and Jack started chanting, "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"  
Pacey took Joey's hands in his own. He smiled at her, then they both leant in and kissed passionately.  
Jack and Audrey smiled, but when they didn't break apart, Audrey cried, "Ok, I know you guys just got married, but can you spare the rest of us and get a room!"  
Pacey pulled away and smirked at her. "I told you in your first year at Worthington Audrey - be careful what you wish for. You just told us to get a room. Think. This, unless I am very much mistaken, is a Bed & Breakfast, and I do believe there are plenty of rooms available, especially since my sister-in-law owns and runs it. Now, do you really want us to get a room?"  
"Fine, Pacey. you win, ok?" Audrey stated grudgingly.  
"Thank you." Pacey smiled. "Dawson, make sure that's on the tape. I want to watch that over and over again."  
Dawson chuckled. "Which part, kissing Joey or winning Audrey over?"  
Pacey's eyes lit up. "Both!!!"  
Katie started crying. Joey hurried over to her. "Sweetie, I know what you want. You're a hungry baby. Yes, and I'll bet you want Daddy to feed you too, or you'll start squirming!"  
Pacey looked up from where he was sitting, "What?"  
Joey plonked Katie on his lap, where Katie immediately snuggled back and gurgled happily.  
"You're not a squirmer are you, my beautiful baby girl? No, you don't squirm!" Pacey smiled at Joey, who was laughing. She was ecstatic, she was so happy today. The only thing that could've gone wrong was if something had happened to Pacey. She was so glad that he was her husband, even if it had taken him ages to propose, and that he was the father of her child.  
Pacey was thinking the same thing - he was so happy that she was his wife, and that she was the mother of his child. 


	11. Epilogue 25 Years Later

~*~ Epilogue ~*~  
Pacey whistled loudly. The room was instantly quiet, and all eyes were on him and Joey.  
"Thanks. We'd just like to say thank you to everyone for coming today." Joey smiled.  
"And a thank you to my gorgeous wife Joey for staying with me." Pacey paused. "How you managed to put up with me for, what is it, 31 years, I'll never know!"  
"Well, it hasn't been easy, that's for sure!" Joey joked.  
Pacey feigned shock. "Well, I think that's it!" He returned to normal. "So, again, thank you all for coming - parents, brothers, sisters, children, grandchild, friends, offspring of friends-"  
"Ok, you can stop now!" Joey said.  
"Ok. Anyway, thank you for coming. It really means a lot to us." Pacey sat down, and Joey quickly stood up again.  
"Wait! There's one more thing." She reached behind her chair and handed Pacey a gift.  
"Jo! You shouldn't have done that!"  
Joey smiled. "I know, but I wanted to."  
Pacey grinned. "Well thank you." He ripped off the paper, and just stared at the contents with a half-smile on his face.  
Joey laid a hand on his shoulder. "Pacey?"  
He looked up at her.  
"Is it ok?"  
He grinned. "It's perfect." He held it up for everyone to see. Joey had painted their family portrait - Pacey, herself, their four children Katie, Joshua, Amy and Nathan, and Katie's daughter Josie, short for Josephine - and Pacey and herself when they started dating.  
Pacey smiled and gently placed the painting on the table. "I have something for you as well." He also reached behind him, and handed Joey a small box.  
Joey opened it and gasped. "Pacey, they're... gorgeous!" Pacey had given her a matching ring and necklace, both gold with a diamond heart.  
"But wait, there's more!" He handed her another, slightly smaller, box, containing matching earrings. "Pacey, they're gorgeous!" Joey threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"That was fun." Joey said, sitting next to Pacey on the couch.  
"Yeah it was, wasn't it." He replied putting his arm around her, allowing her to snuggle closer.  
Joey noticed him staring at her painting, a small smile and faraway look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"  
He smiled fully. "When all our kids were born... god, it seems like yesterday... Katie, Josh, Amy, Nathan..." the faraway look returned to his face.  
Joey thought back as well, her four children named Katie Ann, Joshua Pacey, Amy Josephine, and Nathan James. Josh had actually been conceived on their first anniversary. Joey remembered that she and Pacey had been so happy, they hadn't actually been trying but the had wanted another child. The same happened with Amy and Nathan. Of course, they were all grown up now, in their 20's, and Katie even had a daughter of her own, named Josephine Katie - Josephine after Joey and Katie at Katie's husband Paul's demand. They had recently discovered that Katie was pregnant again, with a boy to be named Pacey Paul.  
Joey came out of her thoughts. "Why dobn't we go out?"  
Pacey grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, why not."  
Joey and Pacey left to celebrate their 25th anniversary again, this time by themselves.  
THE END 


End file.
